


The Calm and the Storm

by Fumm95



Series: Pridefall [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Give me soft Luci or give me death, Implied Sexual Content, Rating and tags may be subject to change, Vulnerability, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: When a storm rages, sometimes all you can do is hold on.Spoilers for the main story through lesson 30.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Pridefall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Calm and the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was planning on putting off posting this until I finished the middle part (aka the smut lol), but I have been absolutely possessed by Soft Feelings about Lucifer so I guess I gotta post now.
> 
> May be updated with a second chapter of just smut if I can get around to actually writing it. But in the meantime, have some soft, vulnerable Lucifer because that's what I'm here for.

The air was thick with tension as she followed Lucifer through the familiar halls towards his bedroom. That was not a wholly foreign experience, given the multiple times she had spent the night, but it was not the same feeling, lacked the heat that usually pooled low in her belly, the sparks that usually danced like lightning across her skin. Instead, apprehension weighed on her shoulders, dragging her spirit down with the strength of his foreboding.

The fact that his hand trembled, ever so slightly, in hers made it abundantly enough that she was not imagining things.

It was with this in mind that, upon entering, she tugged him not towards his bed but to the couch, sitting in one corner and pulling him down beside her. He followed willingly, obeying without protest as she drew his head down into her lap, and she pressed her lips together at yet another indication of his distress.

Something was not right. And whatever it was that Diavolo and Solomon were pursuing, secretive though it no doubt was, if the possibilities were enough to make Lucifer, the one in the devildom who understood and trusted the demon prince the most, question his loyalties, then she herself no doubt had reason aplenty to be worried.

In fact, everything about her return to the devildom seemed just a little too… convenient, starting from Solomon’s appearance to invite her back and Diavolo’s cheerful acceptance of the situation. Not to mention…

A sigh, heavy with untold burdens, cut through her thoughts and she blinked, letting her gaze focus back on the demon in her lap. This close, she could see lines of strain on his face, faint dark circles under his eyes, indications that, as always, he had been overworking himself in his determination to support Diavolo in everything. One that, if the past few days were any indication, the prince perhaps did not appreciate nearly as much as he really should.

Drawing a steadying breath, she shook herself, sharp and abrupt. There was no point in lingering on those thoughts, in giving weight to her paranoia, especially not in the moment. Between his own misgivings and his sense of hurt, as little as he might acknowledge the latter, with the prince’s reticence, Lucifer had more than enough on his mind as it was; her own concerns would only weigh on him further.

Instead, she offered him a smile, tempered with mild disapproval that managed to coax out a hint of a chuckle.

“When was the last time you got more than a few hours of sleep?”

Her voice was soft but still he frowned, vermillion eyes turning cautious, defensive. “Just a short while ago.”

She could feel an eyebrow rise of its own accord. “How short of a while? Is this by human standards?”

Familiar stubbornness flickered into his gaze and she moved on instinct, pressing a hand to his chest to hold him down, until he could only scowl, though without any true venom. “Demons don’t need as much sleep as humans.”

She rolled her eyes. “Perhaps for survival with minimal function, that may be true, but do you truly expect me to believe that when Asmo waxes poetic on the importance of beauty sleep at any provocation? Not to mention Belphie’s love affair with sleep.”

That earned her another chuckle, the deep sound vibrating against her skin. “You have spent too much time with them.”

“For being concerned about you? I think not.” She grinned down at him, though she kept her fingers light as she carded them through his hair in gentle motions, a gentle coax towards allowing himself to let down his guard, at least for a while. “Or are you perhaps jealous, my dear?”

He sighed again, this time with his body relaxing and eyes glinting with a small sparkle of amusement. “Right now? Not at all.”

“And over the past few days?”

It was a lighthearted question and in any other moment, she was certain she would have laughed at his sudden silence, at the way he averted his gaze. As it was, however, the vulnerability that instead lingered on his face only made her heart clench in sympathy.

“You know, I’m not sure I would have passed without those tutoring sessions with Satan.”

“At least they were useful to someone.” His voice was light and she suspected that his chuckle would almost have passed as ordinary… except she knew him better than that.

“Perhaps so.” Absently, she traced her fingers over the planes of his face, smoothing the lines between his eyes and feeling him lean into each light touch. “Even so, I don’t think I saw you outside of meals since that first student council meeting. I missed this.” She leaned over, curving a hand on his cheek, and smiled as he cupped it to press a kiss into her palm. “Missed you.”

“Aimee…”

His voice was soft, almost hesitant, but the insistence as he pulled her down was anything but. She laughed quietly before it was cut off abruptly.

Lucifer was a creature of intensity, whether it be in his expectations towards his brothers or his loyalty to Diavolo. Or, as she discovered more recently, in his affections towards her. But even so, it had never been like this.

His mouth was hot, almost forceful against her, seeking her out with hunger, with passionate need. One hand tugged at the front of her shirt while the other threaded through her hair, clutching with ferocity. In each touch, each caress, she could taste his entreaty, could feel the desperation as he clung to her.

“Lucifer.” She pressed a hand onto the one fisted against her chest, weaving their fingers together as she stared down at him. “Are you sure?”

The hand in hers tightened, almost painfully so, and her heart melted at the plea, at the open vulnerability in his eyes. “Please.”

Despite the hush of his tone, the single word was desperate, ardent, at once a request and a prayer. She smiled and, reaching for the clasp of his coat, leaned in again.

* * *

Lightning rent the sky, shooting through the eternal night with a bright burst of electricity. In the safety of Lucifer’s bedroom, she could see it streak in the window, illuminating the rain lashing against the glass.

“What are you looking at?”

Smiling at the sleep roughened voice, she turned to curl against him. “Just at the weather.”

His lips curved into a frown, his earlier worry clearly finding new purchase in his expression, highlighted as another flash lit the sky. “Is it still storming?”

“I suppose so.” She leaned against his chest, pressing a quick kiss against the corner of his mouth. “I didn’t even notice earlier, to be perfectly honest. A bit too distracted, I would guess.”

To her satisfaction, the distress faded from his face, replaced by a soft contentment that warmed her heart. Still, his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer, and she shifted with him, pressing a hand against his cheek. “What is it?”

Deep red eyes met hers, soft and unguarded. “You…” She held her breath as his fingers roamed over her face, tracing along her jaw before settling on her chin. “What are you doing to me?”

“Only good things, I hope.”

He chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest. “I am not certain everyone would call dependency on a human a good thing, but neither am I one to be commanded by the opinions of others. Which is to say, I’m glad you’re here.”

“I am too.” She hummed, stretching up to kiss him, slow and languid. His hand moved to tangle in her hair, weaving between his fingers, and she sighed as she felt his lips curl into a rare tender smile.

For a while, all she could hear was the quiet sounds of their breathing, and then she pulled back, meeting his gaze.

“I’d pick you.”

A confused frown furrowed his brow and she huffed a quiet laugh, though even she couldn’t be sure whether it was at his befuddlement or at her own abruptness. “If I were the prince, I mean. I can’t speak for you, but if I had to pick between my duty and you, I would pick you in a heartbeat.”

Deafening stillness greeted her explanation, his face frozen in a mix of shock and disbelief that was as heartrending as it was amusing. She shifted, a hint of self-consciousness beginning to creep up her spine at the prolonged silence.

“Lucifer?”

His name had barely escaped her lips before she found herself cut off with a quiet gasp. In a complete reversal from his previous insistence, his mouth was soft against hers, slow and so full of tenderness that she could feel her heart swelling.

She smiled as he pulled away, though his arm remained firmly around her waist, holding her to him tightly. “That was certainly an answer.”

His chuckle reverberated through his chest, though there was still a hint of hesitation, of vulnerability, in the crimson eyes that met hers. “Stay with me?”

“Of course.” She draped an arm over his chest, relaxing against him with a contented sigh. “I love you.”

Affection flooded her chest as he pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. “I love you too.”

She grinned, cuddling in closer as light continued to flash across the sky, as warm lethargy settled in her limbs, coaxed her mind to rest.

“Thank you,” she felt more than heard him murmur into her hair and smiled, letting herself slip into peaceful rest.


End file.
